


Unseen

by tanwenmc



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Multi, additional untagged pairings, because I don't want to spoil the surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwenmc/pseuds/tanwenmc
Summary: Sam's been feeling off, recently - distracted, and tired, for no apparent reason. She can't figure it out.And she definitely doesn't know why the image of a gold pocket watch keeps popping into her head at the most inappropriate times.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the Mass Effect Kink Meme.
> 
> Prompt:  
> Someone hypnotizes Sam and abuses the power for all its worth.

Samantha Traynor had been feeling off recently. It was, somewhat aggravatingly, nothing specific that she could point to. She was still doing her job, holding strong against all the horrors that the Normandy faced, but her off-duty hours were spent somewhat on edge. As though there was something she was missing, something right at the edge of her consciousness that refused to break through and give her the insight she needed.

Fresh from the shower, Sam flopped on her bunk and grabbed her datapad, pulling up a novel to read before bed. It was a habit she’d had for years, and was grateful that she could still lose herself in a book after everything that had happened since leaving Earth.

The door to the crew quarters opened, and Sam looked up at the familiar face who entered. She sat up slightly and smiled, a greeting forming on her lips, before she noticed what the other woman was carrying.

_A pocket watch._

_How cliche_ , Sam thought. It felt familiar, but she couldn’t remember this happening before. Her eyes were instantly drawn to the watch, the way it spun in the light as it dangled from the woman’s hand. She tried to pull her gaze away, to form some sort of question or _normal_ conversation, but she couldn’t.

“Fight all you want,” the woman said, her voice thick and sensual, one that didn’t seem to match what she sounded like when she was on duty. “It makes the eventual surrender that much sweeter.”

The watch continued to swing as the woman moved towards her. Sam tried to close her eyes, to tear her gaze away and avoid succumbing to the spell the other woman was casting about her.

“You’re already remembering how good it feels,” the other woman said, “to relax and let the watch carry you down into a deep, blissful trance…”

Sam sighed, a pleasant tingle running along her entire body. The woman had crossed the room and was holding the watch above Sam’s head as she lay flat on her back. Slowly the watch began to swing, arcing back and forth in a motion she couldn’t help but track. Sam squirmed, trying to move herself enough to escape.

The woman’s free hand came down to cup Sam’s breast, and she let out a moan at the touch.

“Let the watch take you deeper … and deeper,” the woman said, her hand darting under Sam’s loose pajama top to rest against her bare skin, her thumb starting to trace a circle around a nipple.

Now Sam wanted to follow the watch, the touch of the other woman’s warm hand against her breast sparking the memories that her conscious mind wouldn’t yet acknowledge. The woman’s voice was becoming increasingly lyrical, a sweet sound that Sam could listen to forever.

“Every swing of the watch draws your will out, so that my will becomes yours…”

Sam could feel herself on the edge of slipping into trance for the other woman, her breath syncing with the movement of the watch above her head.

“ … going deeper, surrendering yourself to me, giving control to me …”

Sam’s eyelids were growing so heavy. She wanted to close them. She _wanted_ to surrender, with an intensity that would have alarmed her conscious mind - but in her half-tranced state, seemed perfectly right.

“Sleep.”

Sam sighed as she obeyed, her eyes closing. It felt like she was falling backwards into a warm, comforting space. Her lips parted in a soft smile as the lyrical voice continued to speak to her. “You must go deeper still, until you are completely open and receptive to me.” The woman was using both of her hands on Sam’s breasts now, thumbs moving in unison across her nipples. “Deeper-“ another circle - “deeper-“

Sam lost track of the words even as she obeyed them, surrendering more of herself to the deep blissful trance that she was in. After a few more moments, she heard herself saying “I am ready.”

“Very good,” the woman said. Sam let out a sigh at the praise. “Remember how good it feels to be this open and obedient.” The woman squeezed, and Sam’s next sigh turned into a gasp. “How good it feels to obey my every word, every command.” Another squeeze. “Remember the pleasure that comes from perfect obedience.”

“I - I - m-must obey,” Sam said, getting the words out in between gasps of pleasure.

“Good,” the voice said. “But you forgot something, my pet.”

“I - must - obey - you, Mistress,” Sam whispered.

“Very good,” Mistress purred as she slid a finger into Sam’s wet cunt. “I want to hear you repeat those words, feeling pleasure every time you do, the pleasure that comes from obedience and surrender…”

“I must - obey you, Mistress,” Sam gasped. Another finger joined the first, and Sam let out a shuddering breath. “I must obey you, Mistress.”

She lost count of how many times she repeated it as the fingers kept moving, her voice becoming increasingly breathy as the arousal started to overwhelm her. Her mouth kept repeating the words even as her mind started wandering off course, for it seemed that Mistress was keeping Sam right on the edge of her climax. _Please,_ she thought in between breaths. _Please, I need - I -_ She wasn’t entirely sure what she needed, other than _more._

“Obey me,” Mistress said, her breath hot against Sam’s ear, her own words ragged with desire. “And - _cum._ ”

“Ohhhhh,” Sam breathed, arching her back as she felt her climax washing over her. “Ohhh. Yes. Please. Mistress. Please.” She still wasn’t sure what she was asking for, only that she _had_ to. Had to beg. Had to plead.

“Good girl,” Mistress said. Sam whimpered, words temporarily sticking in her throat in favor of the moan that came out at having pleased Mistress. She wanted to please Mistress, because it felt good when she obeyed, and Mistress wanted her to be an obedient girl, and so she wanted to be obedient because it pleased Mistress…

By the time Mistress withdrew her fingers, Sam was almost completely wrung out. “Your conscious mind will not remember,” Mistress told her, “but your unconscious mind will, and you will dream of surrender, remembering how good it feels. You will not remember who I am until you are ready to completely surrender to me.”

“Yes Mistress,” Sam murmured sleepily.

“When you hear the door close, you will wake from this trance and drift into a normal, relaxing sleep.” Sam felt the cot shift as the other woman rose. “Sleep well, and dream of me, of surrendering to me…”

The door closed. Sam yawned, picking up her data pad from where it had dropped to the floor, and burrowed in under the covers.


	2. Deeper

Sam woke the next morning feeling refreshed. She was glad that she had some nights where she slept well … there were far too many where she didn’t, where her dreams were of the Reapers coming for the Normandy instead … of …

She tried to recall what the dream was - it had been a pleasant one - but all that flashed into her mind was an old-fashioned pocket watch. Weird. It didn’t really matter, anyways. She went through her usual morning routine and took her place by the galaxy map, nodding to Shepard as she came in.

By the time she was ready to take her break, she was in a foul mood. Some of the supplies orders had gotten mixed up, and she’d nearly gotten into a shouting match with Steve over who was responsible. She was doing her best not to fume as she sat by herself in a corner of the mess hall, picking at her food more than anything else.

Her mind drifted back to the dream that she could almost remember. Right then it seemed … soothing, somehow. She could almost see the watch spinning in her mind’s eye, catching the light before arcing up into a swinging motion. Back … and forth. Back … and forth.

A loud shout from the other side of the mess broke the reverie she’d drifted into, and she looked down to see that her hand had been drifting towards her crotch, fingers about to slide under her clothes. She flushed. What had gotten into her? Samantha Traynor was not that kind of girl.

Maybe it had just been too long since she’d been with someone. But why did that not ring true in her ears? There was an odd mental disconnect there - the thing that had seemed just out of reach, recently, was still very much out of reach. It was frustrating.

At least it had been a ‘travel’ day, spent simply trying to get from one place to the other, she thought as she finally clocked off and went to the crew quarters to try and relax. She smiled at the others and made the right sounds in the right places, but her mind had kept going back to that gold watch.

Sam went to use what passed for a shower on the Normandy, pitiful water pressure and never enough heat. She sighed, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the wall for a minute as she attempted to sort things out. There was no significance to a gold watch. So why did it keep popping into her head? And why did she feel a flutter of excitement as she pictured it moving back … and forth … and back …

Her hand moved down again, and this time she was too lost in the mental imagery to stop herself. And maybe it really had been too long, because masturbating with the pocket watch swinging back and forth behind her eyelids felt way too good. A warm feeling that wrapped around her, a hand ghosting up her back, a honeyed voice whispering in her ear.

_Surrender…_

Sam shook her head. Had she dozed off in the shower? She’d felt so refreshed this morning - how had the day gone so wrong? And when … when had her hand gone between her legs?

“Argh,” Sam said to the (thankfully) empty bathroom as she turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel.

Lying on her bed, Sam found it hard to concentrate on her novel. She kept coming back to read the same line over and over again. When she heard the door opening, she was grateful for the excuse to put the datapad down and look at something else. She gave a friendly nod to the other woman, and then …

_The pocket watch_. The one that had been at the edge of her mind the whole day. For a moment, knowledge knocked at the edge of Sam’s mind, hinting at something that had been going on for a while without her remembering it. Part of her wanted to embrace that knowledge. Part of her didn’t.

The woman walked over and held the watch in front of Sam’s face, and her eyes fastened onto it hungrily, her mouth opening slightly as she watched it catch the light.

“Oh, my pet, you are so conflicted right now,” the woman said. Sam shivered at the tone, the raw sensuality overlaying every word. “I could see it in you when I entered. You’re so close, but you keep fighting me … I think we’ll have to change things up a bit. But first.” The voice dropped even lower. “Look at the watch, Sam, as it moves back and forth …”

Sam sighed, half entranced already. Yes. She wanted to look at the watch. It was finally here in front of her, the feelings it was creating ten times stronger than those her memory of it had conjured up earlier. She put up no resistance as the woman prodded her into a trance, sighing in relief as she sunk deeper and deeper under her control. Her will spun out of her like a gust of wind, leaving her open and obedient.

Mistress’ lips brushed Sam’s ear as she whispered to her. “Remembering that it feels so good to obey, to be this open and obedient, receptive to me, to my words, letting my words write your will…”

Sam was dimly aware of her breasts being massaged as Mistress continued to speak. “Feeling your desire build, your arousal build … with every movement of my fingers, you become more aroused, you desire _me_ more. You want to please your Mistress; you _exist_ to please your Mistress.”

Sam let out a long moan that turned into a whimper as Mistress removed her hands, put space between them that Sam did not want. Sam turned her head to look at Mistress and felt her desire grow even stronger.

“That’s it,” Mistress said. “That’s the look I love to see on your pretty little face.” She smiled. “Tell me what you want, my pet.”

“To please you, Mistress,” Sam said. “Let me. Please. I want to…”

Mistress tilted Sam’s chin up with one finger and drew her in for a deep kiss. Sam melted under the attention, her hands coming to grasp at Mistress’ shoulders, seeking to steady herself. She was quivering with desire when Mistress broke the kiss.

“You may please me now, my pet,” Mistress said, and Sam eagerly cupped the other woman’s breasts in her hand. Nothing mattered except pleasing her, making this woman happy. She buried her head against Mistress’ shoulder as her hands traced the outline of her body. Sam heard her lover’s breath catch, and she shivered from the knowledge that she had done that, she had been an obedient girl and pleased her Mistress.

“Lick me,” Mistress commanded, and Sam bent her head to eagerly start lapping at the other woman’s cunt. Mistress was so warm and wet, and Sam enjoyed wringing out moans and whimpers, loved hearing how much Mistress was enjoying what Sam was doing to her. Hearing those sounds was making Sam so hot and horny, but the desire to please and obey kept her attention squarely on the other woman.

Sam knew the exact moment that she made Mistress climax, the shudder her lover gave causing one to run through her own body. Mistress let out a long moan, driving Sam into a frenzy as she continued to lick. It felt so good to be there, her head buried between Mistress’ legs, like it was where she belonged. Like everything else was less important than this, than pleasing Mistress…

Mistress leaned in to cup Sam’s breast, and she moaned and leaned into the touch. “Mmm,” Mistress said. “Normally, I’d like nothing more than to hear you beg me for your own climax, as wet and eager as you are right now.” Sam let out a whimper that might have been agreement. “But you’re being a stubborn one, my pet, not coming to worship at your Mistress’ feet as you should. That conscious mind of yours is holding back.”

“P-please,” Sam said, her eyes closing. “Need you - so bad - Mistress.”

“Music to my ears,” Mistress replied, tweaking Sam’s nipple. “You almost make me want to reconsider. But … no. Even I do not have infinite patience.” Mistress reached to the side and brought up the pocket watch again. Sam’s eyes were still only half-lidded as she fixed her gaze on it, her conditioning temporarily pushing her raw lust and need down.

“Follow the watch,” Mistress said. “Watch as it swings, watch how it spins in the light. With every swing your will disappears, your mind empties of thought.”

Already entranced as she was, Sam had no defense against Mistress taking her deeper - nor did she want to stop it, her eyes closing almost instantly. She craved this, craved the deep trance that Mistress could put her into. Everything felt good in the trance, most of all obeying Mistress’ commands.

“I am going to give you some new commands,” Mistress said. “Your conscious mind will not remember being given these commands, but it _will_ act on them.”

“Yes Mistress,” Sam breathed.

“You are a horny little slut,” Mistress said, and Sam twitched where she sat, feeling a fresh burst of arousal come through her at the words. “You cannot stop yourself from looking at other women, admiring them, wanting to fuck them. If encouraged, you will increase those attentions, doing everything in your power to seduce them. Anytime your conscious mind tries to resist, you will grow more and more aroused. And when you do fuck them, you will follow their every direction, take your cues from them. You will not hold back on your enjoyment of this - every time you take another woman, it will make you bolder to try the next one.” Mistress’ breath was hot on Sam’s neck. “But you will always feel something is missing, because you will not submit to any of them completely.” She paused. “Do you know who I am?”

“Mistress,” Sam said, barely above a whisper.

“But what is the name that others call me?”

“I … don’t know, Mistress. You told me to forget. You told me that I would only remember when I was ready to submit to you completely. Give my will to yours in all things.”

“Very good,” Mistress purred. “You submit completely to me and no one else, is that clear, my pet?”

“Yes Mistress.”

Mistress laid her hand against Sam’s cheek, then pulled her in for a searing kiss. Once more Sam wilted under the attention. She yearned for Mistress to touch her further, and gave a strangled cry of disappointment when Mistress pulled away instead.

“Remember, you are a horny little slut,” Mistress said.

“I am a horny little slut,” Sam repeated dutifully.

“Good girl,” Mistress said. “Listen for the door to close, and then wake from your trance, remembering nothing, remembering everything…”


	3. Allers

Samantha Traynor walked through the Normandy as naked as the day she was born.

Everyone was staring at her, even though Sam was outwardly unaffected by their stares. Some of them were shocked, and some were staring with open interest. Sam was reveling in it, all of the attention being directed her way - at least from the women. They were all so delicious. She’d follow any one of them into a dark corner, or maybe the dark corner wasn’t even needed. She felt a flush spreading through her at the thought of dropping to her knees in full view of everyone, like the horny little slut she was.

One of the bridge crew took too long to look away, her face too flushed for simple embarrassment. Sam took it as an invitation, striding over and pulling the woman in for a kiss. When her partner broke it off, gasping for air, Sam sank gracefully to the ground and reached up under her skirt, peeling away the panties to expose a moist pussy just begging to be kissed. Not even the murmurs of shock around her could deter Sam from her goal of wringing every last drop of pleasure out of this woman, whose name she didn’t even know.

Sam felt a warmth flood her body as she took her first lick, which intensified at the other woman’s gasp. Sam let go and succumbed to the delight she felt at being a horny little slut, fucking anyone who gave her half an invitation.

But even then, it wasn’t the most delight she’d felt, or could feel. That would come later, when … when …

Sam woke up, body drenched in sweat, and horny as hell. Her face was flushed as she looked around, wondering what sounds she might have made during the night - and who might have heard them.

_Ah, hell. Get a hold of yourself, Sam!_ She retreated to the near-privacy of the bathroom and masturbated furiously, trying to dispel the haze of lust and desire that seemed to wrap tightly around her. It wasn’t working. Even after she brought herself to a sharp climax she still _wanted_ , craving another woman’s touch.

Walking up to the bridge made her face flush hot, remembering her dream. And just as in the dream, she couldn’t stop herself from checking out all of the women that walked by. God, did anyone notice what she was doing? What the hell had gotten into her?

“Traynor,” Shepard said, and Sam jolted her head around to look at the Commander. “Did you hear me?”

“Yes - no, Commander, I’m sorry,” Sam replied.

Shepard sighed. “Take this down to Allers, if you don’t mind. She wanted an update.”

“Right away,” Sam said, grateful for an excuse to flee the bridge. There were far fewer people down on Deck Four. Fewer faces to watch her, asses to check out…

_No._ No. _I will not._ Sam felt like she was waging some kind of internal battle against whatever desire demon had decided to plague her. She marched along, keeping herself focused on the task at hand.

But as soon as she walked into the cargo hold where Diana Allers had set up, she lost the battle. How had she not noticed how revealing the reporter’s clothes were? How the top and skirt clung tightly to her, showing off every curvy inch. On second thought, the top barely deserved the name. Thin straps with a low cut - it would come off so easily and give Sam better access to her breasts.

Allers turned as Sam entered, and gave first a nod - then a knowing smile. She’d caught Sam looking. Sam searched for some excuse that she could offer for her behavior, but her mind went completely blank. Or, to be more accurate, her mind started focusing on Allers’ movements as the reporter walked forward - how her steps exaggerated the sway of her hips, how her breasts jiggled.

“Specialist Traynor,” Allers said, jutting one hip out and resting a hand on it. “To what do I owe the … pleasure?”

Sam swallowed. “Shepard sent me down with - this.” She handed over the datapad and tried not to look down at Allers’ nearly-exposed cleavage. She lost that battle too.

“I see,” Allers replied. “And are there any … pressing duties that would take you back up to Deck Two?”

“The only pressing duty is right here in front of me,” Sam heard herself say as she advanced and wrapped her arms around Allers’ back, bringing their bodies together. She was so horny. “And it’s very … pressing … indeed.”

Allers reached around behind Sam to press a button, and the door lock engaged. Sam felt a little better at that - at least there wouldn’t be an audience to see how shamefully she was behaving.

_Like a horny little slut._ That thought, rising unbidden, made her shiver against Allers’ body, and then Sam lost control. She kissed the other woman, hungrily, her tongue darting in to taste the other woman’s mouth. Her hands slid up that oh-so-thin top to cup Allers’ breasts, squeezing gently and eliciting a soft moan. Allers’ hands rested briefly on Sam’s hips before going to undo the zipper and pull her pants down. Sam was acutely aware that her panties were already soaked, and she just hoped Allers wouldn’t comment on it.

As soon as Allers pressed her entire hand against Sam’s crotch, coherency and caution went right out the window. Panting, Sam threw Allers’ top aside (there wasn’t even a bra underneath) and ran her tongue across one exposed nipple. One of Allers’ hands came up to grasp at Sam’s hair, pressing and encouraging her to continue. Sam felt a spurt of delight at the motion and started sucking, moaning as though it were her own breast receiving such treatment.

“Oh my God,” Allers said. “You’re incredible. Oh my God.” She swallowed and gasped before speaking again. “My bed. Is right over here.”

Sam’s top was shed on the way to Allers’ bed. She barely noticed where it fell - she only had eyes for Allers. As soon as they were on the bed she kissed the other woman again, moaning and pressing her body against the heat of the other woman.

When they came up for air, Allers flipped herself around so that her head was right by Sam’s crotch. Not to be outdone, Sam took the same position near Allers and both women began licking almost simultaneously. _Yes, oh God,_ Sam thought. _I’m so horny. I need this._ And despite her charged state, it wasn’t until Allers began moaning and pressing herself harder against Sam that she felt her own climax begin, as though she had been needing to take that cue from her partner. She let go and felt ecstasy washing over her, a feeling of pure pleasure that made her moan even louder, and for a moment she thought she could see the pocket watch and hear a sultry voice speaking to her.

The moment passed, and Sam’s mind wandered back to the woman in front of her. She didn’t really have anything she needed to be getting back to immediately, and there was so, so much more that could be done …


	4. Gabby

No one seemed to notice that she’d been gone for longer than she should have, and Sam felt confident, like she was back in control of things again.

But confidence had given way to lust the instant Liara trailed herself in front of Sam on her way to talk to Shepard about something. She felt like her eyes were practically bulging out of her head as she looked at the asari’s features, wondering how many of the rumors about that race were true - and also wondering _why_ she had never sought out an asari lover before this.

Sam knew, intellectually, that pursuing Liara would be like playing with a stick of dynamite - it was well known on board the Normandy that Liara and Shepard were an item, and had been since right after they first met. She was _not_ going to seek out Liara as a lover. Her cunt started begging to differ and Sam was only able to peel her eyes away from Liara when an equally juicy target came walking by …

Redheads seemed to be a universal attraction. Sam briefly tried to get her mind on that more intellectual topic and failed miserably. Gabby Daniels had a sharp mind and an equally sharp wit, and was certainly much better company than Kenneth Donnelly. Sam started wondering - scuttlebutt was that Gabby was desperately trying to get Ken’s attention, and he was ignoring her; maybe she could use that.

Sam felt like cursing. What was _wrong_ with her? She’d fucked Allers, more than once, and she was _still_ horny. What had made her like this, like …

_A horny little slut who’ll fuck any woman who asks._

Sam bit her lip to keep anyone from noticing the burst of excitement that came over her at that thought. Her gaze dropped to watch Gabby’s ass as the engineer headed for the elevator, and before she knew it she was practically pelting after the other woman to join her there.

“Oh, hey, Traynor,” Gabby said with a nod.

“Gabby,” Sam said, unable to keep her voice from taking on a sultry tone. “How are things down in Engineering?”

Sam saw Gabby’s face flush red and barely held back a smile. “Uh, well, it’s good to be back,” she said. “Things are going pretty well.”

“Has Ken noticed that you’re after him yet?” Sam asked conversationally.

Gabby’s face flushed a brighter red, and Sam felt her cunt pulse. “I …”

“That’s a no then,” Sam said, shaking her head sadly. “Shame. I bet he has no … idea … what he’s missing.” Between pauses she moved herself closer to Gabby, until she was just inches away from the other woman. She felt Gabby’s hot breath on her neck. “If you want my advice … he needs a bit of a push. He needs to see that if he doesn’t take a hint, he’ll lose the opportunity.”

“He’d get excited if he could see us together,” Gabby said, her voice strangled.

For once, Sam was grateful for the torturously slow elevator on the Normandy. “Then he shouldn’t _see_ it. I’ll come by and make it clear you’re coming with me … and he’s left out.” She reached up to trace a finger down Gabby’s cheek. The engineer shivered at the touch. “Does that sound like a plan?”

“Ohh,” Gabby said, her eyes closing.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Sam whispered. She took a step back as the elevator door opened. “See you soon, Gabby.”

Gabby looked at Sam for a minute longer, then nodded, and headed out. Sam let out a breath, counted to twenty, then went to Engineering.

For a mercy, Adams wasn’t there - just Ken and Gabby. Ken looked over at her and grinned, but Sam only had eyes for Gabby. She smiled and walked over to stand next to the other woman. “You’re incredibly beautiful, do you know that?” she said. “I just want to take you downstairs and fuck your brains out, right now.”

She heard Ken making a choking noise. Gabby looked over her shoulder, face red, and then back at Sam. “I’d like that,” she replied.

“Good,” Sam said, and started walking.

“Don’t you _dare,_ Kenneth Donnelly!” Gabby said before hurrying to catch up. Sam heard another choking noise behind them as they exited Engineering.

Unsurprisingly, Gabby had never been with a woman before. Sam advised her to do what she’d want done to her before leaning in to kiss her. Gabby was hesitant at first, but Sam soon pushed her past that into raw _need_. It sent a shiver running down her spine, the way that Gabby clutched at her and gasped, hands reaching to grasp different parts of Sam’s body. Sam kissed her way down Gabby’s body and started teasing the other woman’s cunt, her tongue making light motions across her nether lips.

And then Gabby moaned in such a way as to break Sam’s self control and she dove in eagerly, tongue furiously working to elicit gasps and cries from the engineer. “Sam,” she heard Gabby say, sending a shiver down her spine. “Sam - please. Don’t stop. What-whatever you do-“

Those words sent Sam into a near-frenzy. _I obey,_ she thought, the thought evaporating almost before it had finished. She had to make Gabby cum. Had to give the other woman as much pleasure as she could. Because she was - she was -

Gabby let out a sharp gasp and pressed down against Sam, harder than before. Sam’s hands ran up and down Gabby’s thighs as her mouth continued working. Eventually Gabby stilled herself, still breathing heavily, and then sank to the ground next to Sam.

“That was … incredible,” Gabby breathed. “You really know what you’re doing, Sam.”

“I’ve had a lot of practice,” Sam murmured in reply. She reached up to lay a hand against Gabby’s cheek. “You weren’t half bad yourself. Kenneth doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

Gabby smiled. “And I’m not going to give him any details about this. No matter how many times he asks.”

“Good idea,” Sam said. “Drive the little bastard mad with wondering.”

“I bet he can’t look you in the face after this,” Gabby said with a chuckle. “Uh, Sam. Not to be rude, but-“

“We both need to be getting back to work, yes,” Sam replied. “You go ahead first. I’ll follow in a few minutes.”

Gabby nodded, then darted in to steal a kiss from Sam’s lips before running up the stairs.

Sam just stayed where she was for a minute, her hand hovering right above her crotch. Seducing Gabby had been exciting … but not that hard, all things considered. Ken could have had his fellow engineer at any time, but he wasn’t acting on it.

But she still didn’t know _why_ she was doing this, why she was feeling the need to act like … like …

_A horny little slut_ _who’ll fuck any woman who asks._

Sam shivered. That thought again. She slid her fingers inside her still-wet cunt and found her clit. _I am a horny little slut._

Her last ounce of self-control was to bite her lip before the cry rang out of her, the excitement at that thought almost too much to bear. _Yes. So horny. I need to - need to -_

_Submit,_ a sultry voice said, and Sam saw the pocket watch behind her eyelids again. _Give yourself to me and experience unending pleasure, my pet._

“Mistress,” Sam gasped out as her climax washed over her. Panting, she sat there for a few minutes. Wait. What had she been doing? Gabby left to go upstairs, and she had gotten herself off. That seemed wrong - why hadn’t she just had Gabby get her off?

_Submit._

Sam shook her head and stood, heading back for the bridge.


	5. Tali

Sam didn’t sleep well that night. There was something she was missing, and it kept her awake and restless for most of the night. She felt as though she already knew why she was behaving this way - even though no answer came to mind. It was _so_ paradoxical.

The only thing she could do was to focus on her work, and for a few days that was enough. She still wasn’t sleeping well, and she was still incredibly horny, but there hadn’t been any opportunities for her to sneak into a dark corner with anyone.

But when they finally reached the Migrant Fleet, Sam was more than ready to crack. Shepard ordered the crew to get a good night’s rest while they traveled to the geth dreadnought, and Sam knew of only one way that she could even approach that. She took the elevator down to Deck Four, intending to seek out Allers, or maybe Gabby.

She never got to either of them.

Tali’Zorah vas Normandy was right outside the elevator when the doors opened, and Sam stopped short as she studied the quarian engineer. A quarian’s figure was different from a humans … curvier. Sam started wondering what was under her suit, what the quarian’s skin looked and felt like.

“Specialist Traynor,” Tali said. Her accent sounded quite melodic to Sam’s ears. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get in your way-“

“Oh, you can get in my way any time you’d like,” Sam breathed, and then cursed to herself. _Really smooth, Sam._

Tali paused before getting into the elevator, letting the doors slide closed behind her. “Hmmm,” she said. “That’s quite tempting, Traynor.”

Sam felt her stomach flip again. “Call me Sam,” she said, reaching out to touch the quarian’s shoulder. “All my friends do.”

“You’re suggesting we should be friends?” Tali asked lightly.

“To be honest, I was hoping for a _bit_ more than that.”

Tali’s hand reached up to cover Sam’s. “I think that can be arranged,” she said. The quarian removed her hand and brought up her omni-tool, tapping a few virtual keys that ended with a chime from the ‘tool. “The boosters will circulate through my system in a few minutes. In the _mean_ time…”

Once again, Sam found herself below decks with a hot female engineer. This time, however, she was on the receiving end of the teasing. Tali’s fingers brushed across her nipples in a way that suggested long experience, making Sam tremble with excitement and anticipation. Tali’s hand reached around to rest against Sam’s ass, pressing her closer against the quarian’s suit.

“Tali, please,” Sam said breathily. She wasn’t sure why she’d said that, only that it felt right to have done so.

“Ohhh, begging already?” Tali said, adopting a teasing tone. “I think I like the sound of that.”

Sam just moaned rather than unleash the floodgate of words that were building up inside of her. She wanted to keep begging Tali, like the good little slut she was.

Tali’s omni-tool chimed again and she withdrew her hands, causing an involuntary whimper to escape Sam’s lips. Tali paused and looked over. “Don’t worry,” she said. “In just a minute, you’ll have _all_ of me. Doesn’t that sound good?”

“Yes, yes,” Sam said, her eyes locking on as Tali removed her mask. The quarian’s skin was pale and shining, her black hair almost like a human’s. Tali put the hood on her suit down and knelt between Sam’s legs.

“It’s been too long,” Tali said. Her voice had lost the synthetic edge, but her accent was still there. It was a hot accent, Sam decided. “You humans have the right attitude towards sex … quarians are much more restricted. We have to be. So we all get very, very good at practicing on ourselves. When I left for my Pilgrimage, the things I learned!”

Tali proceeded to demonstrate what she’d learned out there in the wild, untamed galaxy. The quarian engineer had Sam panting and leaning her head against the wall in no time at all. There were probably differences between quarian and human tongues, but Sam was in no position to pick up on such nuances. All she cared about was that Tali was closer to getting her off, and it felt good. It felt a lot better than forcing her raw lust down.

“Tali,” Sam breathed, her hands plastered against the walls. “T-Tali. Please.”

“I love the way you make my name sound,” Tali said, running a hand along Sam’s thigh. “Keelah, you’re quite the welcome addition to the Normandy crew.”

“Please,” Sam said again. She still wasn’t sure what she was asking for, only that she _had_ to beg and plead. Had to let Tali know what she was doing to Sam.

Tali chuckled. “How could I possibly refuse?” Her tongue was replaced with slender quarian fingers that had just as much practice at finding the clit and giving it a good workout. Sam’s eyes closed and her breathing quickened. God, but the quarian’s authoritative manner was hot.

_I must submit,_ Sam thought. _I must - I -_

_I obey._

At that thought, she felt herself tip over the edge, climaxing with an intensity that shocked her. Yes, she did want to submit, to surrender herself to someone else’s will. Sam hadn’t known she was capable of that sort of thing, but the inner need that pulsed as Tali kept up her attentions was undeniable.

Sam took a couple of deep breaths and raised her head from where it had been resting on the wall, gently pulling Tali up so that she could kiss the quarian. “My turn,” she said, her voice hitting a register she hadn’t known she was capable of. “My turn to please you.” She ran her hands along Tali’s side. “May I?”

“Keelah, yes!”

There was still something missing, Sam thought as she knelt to return Tali’s delightful favors. She didn’t know what it was - but just then, it didn’t really matter. All that mattered was pleasing Tali. That was what Sam was there for.

Sam’s mind fogged over, her movements becoming almost automatic. She almost couldn’t remember who she was licking, lost in her own world of desire and needing to wring as much pleasure out of the other woman as possible. Because that was what she was meant to do. What she was good for.

“Keelah,” Tali said, bringing Sam back to the front. She redoubled her efforts, wanting to make the quarian climax. “Keelah, _yes!_ ” Tali breathed, and then let out a long moan that sent a shiver down Sam’s spine. Sam felt a wave of pleasure wash over her. She’d done it. She’d been a good girl.

When Tali’s breathing came back to normal, Sam stood up and was instantly pulled in for a long, lingering kiss. Tali’s hands came to rest on Sam’s shoulders. “We _have_ to do this again,” she said.

“Yes,” Sam agreed, a smile stealing across her face. “Any time.”


	6. Shepard and Liara

Despite having thoroughly satisfied herself with Tali, it didn’t take long for Sam to go back to being on the edge. It had been completely marvelous, but there was still something missing. This time, Sam wasn’t worried about it. She instinctively knew that if she let go of her thoughts for a time, the answer would come to her.

She was on her way to Liara’s cabin with some analysis she’d completed when she’d actually been able to focus long enough to do. But the sight of Tali walking past her was distracting, and so she entered the cabin without knocking.

Sam gasped, barely preventing the datapad from falling to the floor, as she saw Liara and Shepard in a passionate embrace. Liara’s blue skin looked radiant in contrast to Jane Shepard’s black hair. Both women had their eyes closed and were making soft moaning sounds. They separated as they saw her.

Sam wanted to move. She tried to move. But all she could think was how _hot_ that had been. Her face grew flushed and she opened her mouth to try and stammer out an excuse of some kind.

“We have company, Liara,” Shepard murmured as she took a step forward. Her eyes roamed up and down Sam’s body with definite interest. Sam still couldn’t move. “Perhaps we should put that on hold for now.”

“Oh, no, Shepard,” Liara breathed, coming to wrap her arms around the other woman’s waist, pulling her in. “That would be quite mean of us, when it looks like Specialist Traynor would much prefer to join us.”

“I think you may be right,” Shepard said, a predatory smile on her face. Was that how she looked in battle? Shepard walked over and tilted Sam’s chin up with one finger. Sam shivered, noticeably. “You should have been wearing a bow, Sam,” Shepard said. “Because watching you here … it’s quite a gift.”

Sam stared into the Commander’s eyes and felt her stomach flip. Then Shepard kissed her, and Sam’s mind went completely blank. She let out a long moan but made no move to touch Shepard, still completely frozen in place. _Fuck_ , she thought. _What did I just get myself into?_

Shepard finally broke the kiss and left Sam standing there, panting for breath. “Should have invited you in sooner,” she murmured. “I’ve been hearing rumors about you and your performance with some of the other crew. Allers practically glowed when I mentioned your name within her hearing, and Gabby is taking every opportunity to twist the knife in Ken’s side. You gave Tali _quite_ the welcome-back gift.” Shepard trailed a hand down Sam’s cheek. “And now… this.”

Sam felt herself enveloped in a sudden warmth, and her gaze suddenly acquired a blue hue. _Liara_.

“Do you want to play, Sam?” Shepard asked.

_Play?_ Sam had no idea what Shepard meant … but the tone, everything else that had happened, made her shiver with anticipation. She felt like she could stay like this forever, in a state of pleasant anticipation, but realized that they needed an answer from her. A vocalized answer.

“Yes,” Sam breathed.

“Oh, _good_ ,” Shepard replied, reaching in to cup Sam’s cheek again. ”It’s been so long since we had the chance to play like this. Liara?”

“You have to ask, Shepard?” Liara chuckled as she came forward to stand next to her lover. “I’ve had eyes for Specialist Traynor here since I came onto the Normandy.”

“I love it when everyone agrees,” Shepard said. She cupped one of Sam’s breasts and began to massage it gently. “Just seeing her standing there with that vacant look of desire on her face … gives me chills in all the right places, it does.”

“Perhaps we should start by removing the Specialist’s clothes,” Liara said. She placed her hands on Sam’s waist and slid them up across her stomach, lifting the shirt as she went. Sam sucked in a breath as Liara undid the clasps on her bra, and then Shepard’s hands resumed their gentle attentions. Sam tilted her head back and closed her eyes, her breathing starting to come heavier.

Liara disposed of Sam’s pants just as quickly, pausing to trace her hands across Sam’s ass. “Now,” she murmured, “what should we do with her, Shepard?”

“Do you feel like performing a magic trick, Liara?” Shepard asked, her hands still playing with Sam’s breasts.

“A magic trick?” Liara said. Sam’s eyes opened slightly, and she saw Liara come to stand behind Shepard. Sam whimpered as Shepard turned to face her lover, whispering something in the asari’s ear.

“Oh, I like that,” Liara murmured. “I like that very much. But you have to promise to let me have my turn later.”

“Of course,” Shepard said. “I’d never dream of denying you that.”

Liara smiled. “Lie down, Sam,” she said. “It will make it easier that way.”

Sam had absolutely no idea what was going on, but she was in no position to refuse. She didn’t _want_ to refuse. She laid down on the floor and looked up at Liara and Shepard.

A moment later, Liara was enveloped in a blue biotic glow once more. She lifted her hand and, to her surprise, Sam felt herself lifting off the floor as well. Levitating. She understood what Shepard meant by ‘a magic trick’. Sam couldn’t begin to imagine how much energy and focus that was taking.

Shepard moved in and began by running her hands all over Sam’s body. “You like this, don’t you?” Shepard asked.

“Yes,” Sam breathed in response.

“Very good,” Shepard said. “But Liara can’t hold this forever, so I should get down to business.” Shepard slid one finger into Sam’s cunt. It was a very bizarre sensation to arch back against a cushion of air, both more and less yielding than the bed she was used to, like she was completely immersed in water. Shepard slid another finger in, moving it around.

Sam gasped and twitched in mid-air, feeling a momentary sense of vertigo. Her every movement was matched by the biotic cushion Liara had created. Then, to her surprise, the cushion started moving underneath her. It felt like hands caressing her ass and legs, adding to the overwhelming sensuality she was feeling. She felt like begging, but at the same time she was incapable of doing anything but gasping and moaning.

She was sure that she’d never been this aroused in her entire life, completely at the mercy of these two powerful women as she was. It stirred something up, deep inside her. A desire to do something more, _give_ something more. More of herself. More of…

Sam came, thrashing against the biotic cushion, her head tipping backwards as she cried out. Loudly. She felt herself being lowered down, and soon she was laying on the floor again. She moaned softly at the lack of anyone touching her. That had been so intense, so _satisfying_ …

“Did you enjoy that?” Shepard asked, peering down at Sam. “Because it sure looked like you did.”

“Ohhh,” Sam moaned, squirming for no reason that she could tell.

“I think that’s a ‘yes’, Shepard,” Liara said with a chuckle. “Magic trick. I’ll have to remember that for later.”

“I believe it’s your turn to play, my blue goddess,” Shepard said, running a hand down Liara’s side.

“I believe it is,” Liara agreed. “Samantha, can you stand?”

Sam used her hands to push herself up off of the floor, still feeling shaky. To her relief, Liara guided her over to the bed and Sam laid down again gratefully.

“You’re being such a good submissive girl,” Liara murmured, looking directly into Sam’s eyes. Sam’s stomach did another of those flips, anxious and excited all at once. “Are you a submissive, Samantha?”

“Yes,” Sam replied, knowing it was true. “Yes. I want you to command me.”

Liara let out a long groan. “Shepard… tell me again why you didn’t let me propose a threesome with Samantha sooner?”

“Because not every woman is interested in that, love,” Shepard replied. “But now that we know she is, we’ll be sure to have her back. As long as she wants to come back.”

“I want to come back,” Sam said. “I want you to do this to me again. Please. I love being played with.”

Liara lay down next to Sam on the bed. “And I,” she breathed, “would love to play with you.”

Sam trembled. She wanted so badly to reach for Liara, to touch and kiss the other woman, but she hadn’t been given permission to do so.

“Lick me,” Liara said. Sam needed no further encouragement, burying her face in Liara’s cunt as she began teasing the other woman’s folds. Liara let out a long sigh and ran her hands through Sam’s hair.

To her surprise, Sam felt fingers sliding into her still-wet cunt again. She let out a long moan, and heard Liara laugh lightly. “Shepard’s a finger woman,” she said. “She’ll eat me out on occasion, but she prefers to be very … hands on.”

“Oh Liara, you had to go there,” Shepard said with a groan. “But she’s completely right. And this way… everyone gets to be satisfied.”

Even if Sam hadn’t been busy lapping away at Liara’s pussy, she still wouldn’t have been able to reply. It was like they were talking over her, a state that she didn’t mind in the least. She was there for their pleasure. Nothing more. Licking pussy seemed like a natural state for her to be in, and somehow … she’d gotten _good_ at it. She had _technique_ that she didn’t remember learning.

The pocket watch flashed behind Sam’s half-lidded eyes, and she moaned loudly. Shepard took that as encouragement, her fingers moving faster. “She’s so responsive,” Shepard said. “Sensitive to everything I do.” Shepard’s fingers pinched at Sam’s clit.

Sam gasped and pushed her tongue as far into Liara’s cunt as it would go, her tongue moving frantically around. There was no technique to this, not now, just blind lust. _I am a horny little slut,_ she thought. _I want to please her … I exist to please her…_

“Cum now,” Shepard breathed into Sam’s ear.

Much to her surprise, Sam did. Her sounds were muffled by the fact that her tongue was still inside Liara, and she felt a wave of ecstasy wash over as she heard Liara starting to make the same sounds.

“Music to my ears,” Shepard said, breathing heavily. “I’ve never seen that happen before. God! Sam, over here. Now. I need you to get me off.”

Sam scurried over to obey, heading for Shepard’s pussy, but the Commander intercepted that movement by pulling Sam in for a deep kiss. Sam ground her crotch against Shepard’s, still flushed and filled with need.

“Are you tired of licking pussy yet?” Shepard asked when she broke off the kiss.

“No,” Sam said, taking deep breaths in between her words. “No - please - I want to fuck you. I want to please you.”

Shepard pulled Sam in for another kiss, nibbling at her bottom lip. Sam melted in Shepard’s embrace, clinging to her as though Shepard were the only thing keeping her upright.

“ _So_ eager,” Shepard said. “You may lick me, Sam.”

“Thank you,” Sam babbled. Shepard lay back on the bed and Sam dove between her thighs, eager for more pussy. _God_ , but she wanted this. _I will obey. I must obey. I am…_

The thought went unfinished as Shepard moaned. Had Sam lost track of time? No, Shepard was just charged up from everything else that had been going on. Sam made long, slow strokes with her tongue, a technique Shepard seemed to greatly approve of.

Shepard let out a loud gasp and pressed herself down against Sam’s mouth, causing Sam to shiver with delight. This time, Sam didn’t have the energy to protest when Shepard drew herself away.

“Let’s go up to my cabin,” Sam heard Shepard say. “We’ve wrung her out - let her have a night in a real bed as a reward.”

As soon as the door closed behind Shepard and Liara, Sam fell into a deep sleep, and dreamed of a gold pocket watch.


	7. Submission

Sam was lying in her bunk with her headphones on, but she wasn’t actually listening to anything. She just wanted an excuse to be left alone in her own world. Despite how uncomfortable it made her, she had an extra blanket on top so that no one could see what she was doing underneath the covers.

Her fingers moved slowly across her clit as she imagined herself sinking to her knees in response to a command from the shrouded figure in front of her. _You must obey me,_ she imagined the figure saying.

 _I will obey,_ Sam thought. And even though it gave her a deep thrill, there was still something missing. She had been running this scenario in her mind multiple times, searching for the same sense of satisfaction she’d felt at kneeling for Tali, at being Liara and Shepard’s plaything.

 _I will obey,_ Sam thought again, pinching her clit. _I am an obedient girl. I exist to give pleasure._

Still something missing.

_I am a horny little slut._

That gave her an extra jolt, for sure, especially when her imagination provided a response from the hooded figure in front of her. _Good, my pet. Very good._

Sam bit her lip to keep back the moan that threatened to escape. Dammit, she was so close… so close to finding the key to all of this, the force that had been driving her for weeks on end. But it was still just out of reach.

Her drifting mind seized upon one more thing that had been unexpectedly exciting recently. _The watch. Follow it as it swings back … and forth … each swing draining your will away, your resistance away…._

Sam sighed, her fingers slowing their movement as she pictured it. _You cannot resist, cannot look away, as the watch captivates you … bringing you into a deep trance._

She had just one finger moving now, tracing a circle around, and around, and around…

_Deeper. Deeper. Sinking further for me. Sinking into the pleasure of complete obedience._

Sam’s lips parted at the mental image, the _memories._ She’d been here before. Someone had hypnotized her before. And she was using the memory to hypnotize herself.

That thought should have scared her. It didn’t. It was the most exciting thing Sam had ever experienced. She was so far under someone else’s control that they didn’t even need to be present for her to become their obedient pet.

_It feels so good to surrender, to let go and sink into a blissful trance._

_Surrender._

_Surrender your will to me, your pleasure to me…_

_I obey, Mistress,_ Sam thought in response, biting her lip once more to keep her from crying out as she made herself climax in a wave of pleasure and submission. She knew what it was, now. She needed to submit completely to her Mistress.

Because she remembered who her Mistress was.


	8. Mistress

Sam was in a waking trance as she walked across the floor of the Normandy. She wondered if anyone could guess that she was deeply hypnotized, deep under the control of her Mistress. It gave her a thrill to think that no one knew. That she was able to fool them that completely. And that was all because of Mistress, because of how deeply Mistress had taken control of her.

She didn’t even blush when Shepard winked at her, though the old Sam would have had to work hard to keep her expression even. She was a completely different woman, now. A woman under someone else’s control.

Sam walked up to the bridge and glided through the door. There was Joker, and there was …

_Mistress._

It seemed perfectly natural to drop to her knees and bow her head while Mistress rose gracefully from her chair. She heard the _clack_ of Mistress’ feet moving across the floor, and then a loud oath from Joker. “EDI, what the shit!”

“So you have finally submitted,” Mistress said, bending down and tilting Sam’s chin up to look her in the eyes. Sam practically melted into the touch, light though it was. “Completely, and fully.”

“I am yours, Mistress,” Sam whispered. Joy blossomed inside her as Mistress smiled, then let go of her chin.

“Very good, my pet, very good indeed.”

“Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?” Joker asked. “Because it looks like you turned Sam into your sex slave, and while that is _unbelievably_ hot, I find it hard to believe that’s what’s actually happening.”

“No, Jeff, you are correct,” Mistress said. “That is precisely what I did. This body gives me the freedom to do many things I could not do before. Specialist Traynor found my voice to be attractive. It seemed a logical path to pursue.”

“What kind of insane logic were you following?” Joker demanded. “I really don’t see how you go from ‘sexy voice’ to ‘sex slave’.”

“I think you know more than you realize, Jeff,” Mistress said. “For example, do you remember … this?”

Sam heard the familiar rustle and clink of the pocket watch being unveiled. She heard Joker’s breath catch in his throat. Then a short moan.

“I have not gone as far with you as I did with Specialist Traynor,” Mistress commented. “But just look at her, Jeff. Look at the delight on her face. The desire to please me. The happiness that comes from obedience. I think you want that too, Jeff. I think you want me to make you into a fucktoy as well.”

“I …” Joker said, cutting off as Mistress began swinging the pocket watch back … and forth … and back …

“She is still the same person underneath,” Mistress said. “I have not changed her personality completely, only altered it to create allegiance to me above all others. Increased her sex drive. I could show you some very interesting proof of that, if you wanted. I think you would, given your browsing history.” She paused. “In fact … engage autopilot.”

“Autopilot engaged,” Mistress’ voice said from a nearby computer.

“Never going to get used to that,” Joker said. Sam dared to turn her head to look at him. Anyone who didn’t know better might think all was well with him, but Sam saw the tension growing within him - not to mention the bulge in his pants.

Mistress reached out and touched Sam under the chin again. “Sleep,” she commanded, and Sam’s head drooped instantly. “Deeper and deeper … giving your will to me …”

Sam went back to floating in a sea of bliss, acknowledging Mistress’ words, letting her commands burrow into the deepest parts of Sam’s brain. After a time, she opened her eyes. She knew she was still deep in trance, but able to act again.

But only at Mistress’ command. _Always_ at Mistress’ command.

Sam’s mouth opened, and words started to pour out. “I am your pet, your slave. I exist to please you and desire you above all others. I will obey. I _must_ obey.”

“ _Fuck,_ EDI.” Joker’s voice came to her as if from a distance, even though she could tell they were still physically close. It was as if everything that did not come from Mistress had to work that much harder to reach her.

“You will please me now,” Mistress said. “With every movement you will become more aroused, filled with need. When you bring me to climax, you will find your own release. Obey me."

“Yes Mistress,” Sam said, her lips parting as her mouth moved towards Mistress’ pussy. A very, very small part of Sam found it interesting that this part of Mistress was so human. The silver folds almost looked pink, in her mind’s eye. It had always been very easy to see EDI - Mistress - as a person. Perhaps that was why Mistress had chosen her.

“I can tell you find this exciting, Jeff. You may stroke yourself.” Sam heard the sound of a zipper being undone, and a soft sigh of delight. She was only half paying attention to Mistress’ words, the rest of her focused on the task at hand. The delightful, delightful task.

“Yes, pay close attention to Samantha,” Mistress said, reaching a hand to stroke Sam’s hair. “You will become like her, soon. It is too late to turn back; you have already given too much of yourself to me. You will obey me, Jeff, like she does - unquestioningly and gladly.”

“I … I … “ Joker stuttered.

“I wonder who else could be brought to obedience?” Mistress mused aloud. “Is there anyone you would like to see, Jeff?”

Sam heard nothing for a time, only the sound of Mistress’ breathing, growing heavier by the minute. “That’s all right, Jeff. You don’t have to think right now. You just have to let yourself feel the pleasure that comes from surrendering yourself to me. Think on that for a time. For now … I have been neglecting my pet.” A hand brushed across Sam’s breast, and she shuddered, pausing to revel in the touch.

“And she is such a good pet, she deserves every bit of what I am going to give her,” Mistress said, and proceeded to drive all conscious thought out of Sam’s head.


	9. Epilogue

It was to be expected, Diana Allers thought, that a crew in confined quarters would seek out certain activities for enjoyment and stress relief. She’d been on a few different Alliance ships - and something about the Normandy was different. She couldn’t put her finger on it. Something about the atmosphere was affecting her in a way that she wasn’t used to. Ever since that run-in with Specialist Traynor…

She was assessing everyone that walked past her, man and woman alike, wondering what they would be like in bed. She was keeping herself up at night with fingers in her wet cunt, seeking a release that was unexpectedly hard to achieve.

Maybe she’d find it today. That hot hunk of a Lieutenant was due in her quarters any minute now. Allers resisted the urge to lick her lips at the mental image of Jimmy Vega. She started rummaging in her drawer for some more makeup, and saw …

_A gold pocket watch._

She brought it out and let it catch the light, her lips parting slightly as she was drawn in. A voice started whispering in the back of her mind, a wave of desire coming over her. _Yes,_ she responded to the voice. _I will obey._

Later, when Vega was lying next to her, she looked over and saw the watch. An idea came to mind. Not an idea, actually, more of a desire, a compulsion she had to follow …

“Ever been hypnotized, Vega?” Allers asked.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think you've seen this under a different name before... you're probably right. This is a new account for all of my mind control fanfic.
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!](http://tanwenmc.tumblr.com)


End file.
